Lonely Heart
by Yoshiyuki-Kun
Summary: The warriors of light have finally defeated the darkness and brought peace back to the land. The crystals have returned and finally everyone is free from the darkness. But one warrior of light still feels a bit uneasy. A Luneth/Refia Story


Hey whats everyone. This is my very first Final Fantasy story. Hope you guys like it. Well enjoy

**Lonely Heart:**

(PG)

_**Luneth/Refia Story**_

The warriors of light have finally defeated the darkness and brought peace back to the land. The crystals have returned and finally everyone is free from the darkness. But one warrior of light still feels a bit uneasy. And that warrior of light is Luneth. He was very happy that the darkness was gone. But the fact is that he feels like piece of his heart is missing from. A very special person name Aria that he cared about sacrificed her life to save him. Ever since then he felt alone after the final battle. Luneth hid his feelings so that the others won't notice and worry about him. But one of the warriors already notices about his feelings. Her name is Reifa. The third warrior of light that Luneth meet during his journey. She has been worrying about him the whole time since Aria sacrificed her life to save Luneth from Kraken.

Refia wanted to try to cheer him up but she doesn't know what to say to him. The Villagers of Ur were about to hold a huge party tonight to celebrate. Everyone but Luneth was at the party. The elder of the village sent Refia to find Luneth and have him come back to the party. Refia searched every spot where Luneth hangs out but couldn't find him. "Jeez where did Luneth walked off too?…..he couldn't gotten far from the village." Said Refia. As she Refia kept searching for Luneth, she finally remembers the last place where Luneth could be at. The nearby pond near the rear of the village. When Refia finally got there, she see's Luneth sitting alone on the grass staring at the moon. Before Refia walked over, she see's tears coming down on Luneth.

"_Wow I never knew that Luneth come be this heartbroken…but I can't leave him like this the whole time…_" thought Refia.

Refia thought about it and walked over to Luneth. "So this is where you are. The elder and the others were wondering where you have gone to Luneth" said Refia." Oh sorry about that Refia. Its just that I wasn't much in a party mood for some reason." Said Luneth in a depressing voice.

Refia sat next to Luneth very closes to him and watching the sky while thinking of a way to cheer him up." How come you didn't want to come to the party Luneth?" asked Refia. "I don't think I could….its kinda hard to explain it" replied Luneth.

" Ha I knew it. Boys like you are always hard to deal with. Never express your feelings but yourself. Trying to solve there problems without anyone's help" said Refia.

"H-Hey what does that supposed to mean?" panicked Luneth

Refia made a small giggle and then suddenly lean her head on Luneth's right shoulder. "You miss her a lot don't you Luneth?" asked Refia.

Luneth went silent for a moment and looks at Refia. "….Yes very much…I thought I would be really happy to be with Aria after we defeat the darkness…but I never thought that losing someone that you care about hurts you so much" answered Luneth.

"But you know what. I don't think Aria didn't want to live this way. She protected you so that you can live on and continue on this journey" said Refia

Luneth looks and smiles at Refia. "Yeah your about that Refia"

"You what…I thought I was going to lose someone that I deeply care during our journey" said Refia in a sad softly voice.

"Really Refia? Who is it" ask Luneth

"Well he's clever, brave, and gets too curious over things. He speaks very bravely during a speech but sometime he regrets what he saids everytime something comes out of his mouth. Which is kinda funny. He knows have to cheer up people and always keeps his promise to the very end during a fight. I tend to get jealous everytime when talks to a cute girl he see's. Before I knew it….I started to have feelings towards him. The way he fights and protects me when I'm about to be attacked during battle…" answered Refia

"So that means you fell in love with this guy right? Do I know him?" asked Luneth

"Yep and yes you do know him" said Refia

Luneth looks into the sky and starts thinking which guy is Refia in love with. "Hmmmmm is it Desch?

Refia giggles alittle and looks at him. "You knucklehead. Did you forget that Desch has a girlfriend already"

"Oh yeah I forgot my bad" Luneth kept on thinking of which guy Refia fell in love but can't still figure it out. "….Gahhh this is so frustrating!" shouted Luneth. Refia began to blush alittle and turns head towards Luneth. "Your so dense Luneth. Do you want to know who?"

"Really? Alright". Luneth turns his head towards Refia's direction and then suddenly out of the blue, Refia surprisingly kisses Luneth on the lips and Luneth face began to turn red. Refia breaks the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Luneth's arm and leans head on his shoulder again. "Its you Luneth. You're the guy I fell in love with"

Luneth was very surprised and was very speechless about it. "I-I never knew….why didn't you tell me sooner Refia?" "If I did, the darkness would took a advantage of our relationship and I didn't want that to happen….so I hid my feelings til we beat the darkness" said Refia

"Yeah the darkness will try that" said Luneth

Refia releases Luneth arm and looks at him." Luneth…may I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Refia" said Luneth

Refia got closer and places her hand on Luneth's palm. "Luneth…would you…be my…". Before she could say it, Luneth suddenly kisses Refia. Refia was very surprised what Luneth did but she didn't care. She sat on Luneth lap and continues kissing him. "I already know what you were about to say and yes I'll be your boyfriend Refia" said Luneth. Refia was very happy what Luneth said to her. She lean her head on Luneth shoulder and held his hand the whole time." Luneth…can we stay like this till the party is over?" asked Refia

"Sure anything you want Reifa" said Luneth.

"Thank you Luneth" said Refia in a sweetly voice.

As they gaze into the sky, Refia began to put her arms around Luneth and fell asleep next to him. Suddenly Luneth notice an image in the sky and see's Aria smiling at them. Luneth smiles back to her. "_Aria…I promise to never to think of being alone again. And also no matter what. I will always be with and protect Refia. That I promise you_"


End file.
